


Couples Massages Are Cheaper

by hemmingsjonas



Category: Fall Out Boy, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Butts, FOB, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, M/M, Massage, Nick Jonas smut, Oral Sex, Pete Wentz smut, Praise Kink, blowjob, cumslut, fall out boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmingsjonas/pseuds/hemmingsjonas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Boyz of Zummer tour is well underway, and after several back to back sold out shows across North America, Fall Out Boy has a day off. Pete is looking forward to sleeping the day away, but his friend Nick Jonas has other plans for his time. </p><p>I'm so sorry I'm literally trash for writing this I've just been thinking about this since Nick and Pete hung out a few months back and I started writing and this happened and... I can't even make an excuse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couples Massages Are Cheaper

**Author's Note:**

> This is so unnecessary and I understand if you hate me for this but I just couldn't resist after seeing that picture of them together that Pete tweeted a while back.

The Boyz of Zummer tour is well under way, having successfully maneuvered through over half of North America. Today is Fall Out Boy's first day off after eight days of non-stop sold out shows, and to say that Pete is ready to unwind is an understatement. 

Pete wakes up at two in the afternoon to his iPhone blaring that insufferable Marimba tone. He begrudgingly rubs his eyes and retrieves his phone from the nightstand, cursing at himself for not putting it on silent before he went to bed last night. He is pleasantly surprised to find that the person waking him from his much needed slumber is none other than Nick Jonas. 

"You better have a good reason for waking me up early on my day off, Nick." Pete says, his voice much groggier than he would like it to be. 

Nick laughs into the phone. "It's almost two thirty, Pete. If I let you waste any more of your day, what kind of friend would I be?"

Pete rubs his eyes with his free hand. "A friend that cares about my rest."

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry, but I've got a way to make it up to you." 

"Oh yeah?" says Pete, as he fumbles with the buttons on his hotel rooms coffee maker. "What do you have in mind?" 

"I'm on my way to your hotel. I booked a couples massage for us!" 

Pete stops what he's doing and crinkles his face in confusion. "Hold on, I don't think I heard you right. Did you say a couples massage?" 

"Indeed." Nick's tone is full of uncertainty, making Pete's incertitude even more severe. It's not that Pete is outright opposed to the idea; he loves massages and Nick is a cool guy. He does, however, find the suggestion a bit strange, and he's not sure where Nick is going with this. 

"Well I hate to break it to you man, but last I checked, I wasn't fucking you every night or sending you flowers. I love a good massage, but the whole thing feels a bit middle aged to me."

"Relax, man. I'm on tour, you're on tour, we're both exhausted, we're good friends, and it's less expensive to do a couples massage than it is to do two individual massages in one room!" Nick almost pleads. 

Pete doesn't know why this seems so important to his younger friend, but he'd rather be uncomfortable than disappoint someone, so he agrees. "Alright, sounds good. Just one thing more though." 

"Great!" Nick exclaims, almost screaming into the phone. Obviously uncomfortable by his own impulsive response, he clears his throat in an attempt to cover his excitement. "Sorry about that, didn't realize how loud I was. What's up?" 

"You're a pop star with a brand new number one single, and you're worried about how much a massage costs?" 

"Are you going to make fun of me or get ready? See you in fifteen minutes." 

Pete hangs up the phone and heads for the shower. "This should be interesting", he thinks aloud. 

\------

Two hours later, Pete and Nick are lying face down on massage beds, having just received what Pete called "the best rub down in history." They're both naked, covered only by towels draped over their butts. Pete is asleep, giving Nick the perfect chance to admire his body. Pete's skin is glowing in the dim lighting of the hotel room, thanks to the oils the masseuses used on him. Nick stares longingly at the tattoos sleeved on his arms, wanting nothing more than to trace his fingers all over them. 

You see, Nick has always had a thing for the punk rocker. It's no secret that he likes bad boys, and Pete definitely fits that mold. It took a lot of coffee and self motivation to follow through with the idea of the couples massage. In truth, he's been planning this in his head for a while now, ever since he found out that both he and Pete would be touring in the same city on this day. He was worried Pete would be disgusted by the idea and never talk to him again, but his reaction was far from bad. 

Much to Nick's happiness, Pete rolls onto his back in his sleep, revealing his semi-hard member pressed against his stomach. Nick carefully gets off of his massage bed, letting his towel hit the floor. His dick is throbbing and his breathe is hitching in his throat. When he makes his way over to Pete, he leans over his body and takes a good look at Pete's dick. Even though it's only half hard, it's still a very impressive girth and length. 

Taking a deep breath, Nick wraps one hand around Pete's dick and rubs Pete's balls with his other. His mouth is watering thinking about tasting the beautiful cock in front of him, but before he can act on his desires, Pete wakes up. 

Petes eyes open wide with shock when he sees a naked Nick preying over his body with his cock in his hand. "Wh-wh-what are you doing, Nick?" He stammers out, but remains still. 

Nick places a hand on Pete's chest. "I want you so bad, Pete. Just sit back and relax, I promise you'll enjoy yourself." 

Pete lets out a moan he didn't know he was holding in and nods, unable to speak. For Pete, this is both the strangest and the hottest thing he's ever experienced. Pete has always thought that Nick was a cute guy, and he had no idea Nick was interested in him. 

Pete's thoughts are interrupted by the sexy sight in front of him. Nick ever so seductively climbs onto Pete's massage bed and sits on all fours, his legs in between Pete's outspread ones. Never breaking eye contact, Nick slowly wraps his hand around Pete's member and strokes it. He moves his other hand to Pete's chest, rubbing circles around his nipples with his soft fingers. By now, Pete is a moaning mess, biting his lip and rubbing Nick's biceps. He goes to sit up, but Nick pushes him back down onto the massage bed. 

"I told you to sit back and relax, babe. I'm going to do all the work here." Nick smirks.

Nick licks a stripe from the base of Pete's cock to the head. He licks up a drop of pre-cum and softly nibbles on the foreskin, causing Pete to moan in ecstasy. 

"Fuck, you're so sexy Nick." Pete moans out.

Nick responds by sucking one of Pete's balls into his mouth, savoring the taste of his friends manhood. He licks from the base to the head one last time before sucking Pete's whole cock into his mouth. Pete moans loud enough that the whole floor can surely hear him. Nick bobs his head up and down, tracing his hands over Pete's nipples, all while never breaking eye contact. He pulls Pete's cock out of his mouth and replaces his lips to Pete's left nipple, sucking it tenderly. 

Pete moves his hand to Nicks hole and circles his index finger around his entrance, causing Nick to whip his head back and cry for more. Nick begins to grind his naked ass down on Pete's wet cock, rubbing the head on his eager hole. His whole body is awakened under Pete's every touch, and he craves friction like never before.

"You're a dirty boy, aren't you, Jonas?" Pete smirks, rubbing the younger boys biceps. 

Nick replies by crashing their lips together, and Pete's mouth opens immediately, inviting Nick's tongue to explore. For a moment, their tongues battle for dominance, but it doesn't take long for Pete to prove who's really in charge. 

With their mouths still pressed together in a fiery passion, Pete eases his index finger into Nick's ass, causing the younger boy to moan in his mouth. He adds another finger and pushes them in and out of Nick's ass until he hits a spot that makes Nick's back arch in pleasure. 

"D-do that again.." Nick pants, trying to regain his breathe after the serious make-out session. 

Pete smirks and removes his fingers, eliciting a grunt of disappointment from Nick. "How about I replace my fingers with the real thing?" And with that, he lines himself up with Nick's entrance. 

"Fuck yeah Pete, shove that cock in my tight ass." Nick whines, his own cock painfully hard and begging to be touched. Pete grabs Nicks hand and sucks on his index finger, wanting everything from the muscular boy on top of him. He wraps his hand around Nick's cock and strokes it at an agonizingly slow pace. 

"Oh fuck," Nick moans, "you're so big." He rests his hands on Pete's shoulders and begins to sink down onto Pete's cock. 

When he's all the way in, Pete wastes no time and begins to slowly thrust in and out of Nick's eager ass. Eventually, the thrusts go at a rhythmic rate, and Nick is a moaning mess. Nick begins to jerk off his own dick as he rides Petes, and every thrust hits his prostate like a gift from the heavens. 

A thin layer of sweat precipitates on Pete's forehead as he places his hands on Nick's hips and begins to relentlessly drill into him. He knows that Nick is close, so he pounds into him so hard that his leg muscles ache, hitting the younger boys prostate again and again. A string of curse words exit Nick's mouth as he reaches his climax, spurting ropes of cum all over Pete's chest. He watches as the boys muscles clench, and his breathing speeds up to an alarmingly fast rate. This sensual combination is all it takes to push Pete over the edge. 

"Fuck, I'm close babe. Where do you want it?" Pete moans, slowing down his thrusts. 

Nick slides off of Pete's cock and climbs off the massage bed, retiring to the floor on his knees. "Cum in my mouth, Pete. I want to swallow all of your cum."

Pete jumps off the massage table and stands in front of Nick, jerking his cock faster than he has ever before. With a shriek of pleasure, he unloads himself into Nick's open mouth, his legs shaking and his pulse racing. Nick swallows it all and wrings out Pete's dick to get every last drop. He licks Pete's cock back into his mouth, sucking on the sensitive member until Pete pushes him off. 

Nick stands up and puts his hands on Pete's biceps and Pete wraps his around Nick's waist.

"That was unexpected." Pete pants through an exasperated smile, earning a laugh from Nick. "You're welcome to plan a couples massage any time you'd like." 

As they stand in their post-sex embrace, there's a knock at the door. 

"Hello, did this room receive a couples massage earlier? I need those massage tables back."


End file.
